Should Have
by speedmonkey
Summary: He should have shook her hand. He should have pulled her to him. He should have done a lot of things. House Cameron


Title: Should Have

Author: Speedmonkey

Rating: K

Show: House M.D.

Pairings: House/Cameron

Spoilers: Role Model

Summary: He should have shook her hand. He should have pulled her to him. He should have done a lot of things.

Author's Note: I've never written a House fan fic before, I normally stick to Speed and Calleigh so this is a little different for me. I've recently gotten hooked on House and House/Cameron so I hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think. Also, i'm like the worst speller in the whole world so all typo's are my own fault.

Should Have

House watched her walk out of his door looking afraid and alone. And he honestly wanted nothing more then to take her in his arms and hold her close. To make all of her doubts about them two as a couple go away, to reassure her that he really did like her, maybe even love her. But for some reason he couldn't he couldn't get his legs to move or his head to turn and look up at her. It was like someone had super glued his feet to the floor.

The sound of the door closing in front of him echoed through his mind as he stood there in that spot. The events of only a few moments ago playing over and over in his mind like a broken record. He had been hurtt years ago but he was over that now wasn't he? And even if he wasn't Cameron was enough to make all of his doubts and fears of a new relationship go away. She was the one good thing in his life. Kept him stable, kept him moving, she even kept him living.

House had no doubt in his mind that Cameron was sitting on her couch crying her eyes out. And to know that he was the cause of her pain was enough for him to reach into the fridge and pull out a beer knowing perfectly well that he would be downing more then just one tonight. Cameron couldn't give up her job, she just couldn't he needed her in the work place. He needed her in his life period. She was like water to him he needed it to survive, he just needed her.

House found himself walking back into his living room with his trusty cane. And it hit him then as he looked over at his piano and then around the living room. He took in his bookshelves that were filled with books, other random shelves that lacked that one special thing. Photos. He had no family photo's. Nothing to look at and remind him of something funny, something sad, nothing to spread him joy and make his heart swell with pride like he longed it to. His eyes then drifted over to the phone sitting on the small table by his chair. He sighed and sat down.

For being such a simple invention it sure held a lot of power. Every bone in his body was telling him to pick up the phone and call her, make sure that she was ok. To make sure that they were ok most importantly. He didn't even want to think about having to higher some else. He could never do that. No one on this earth could ever replace her as a doctor or as his friend. No one could ever replace the feelings he gave her. They were so natural. Like they were destinated to be together.

House picked up his phone and quickly dialed her number. He let it ring three times before hanging up. When he hung up her words echoed in her mind. "There are only two ways I can do things. One way is in my control, that's to leave" House let out a slow sigh and picked up the phone, dialing her number once again. He paused once again but her final words rang through his mind once again, "Goodbye, House. He didn't want it to be goodbye. He wanted her. He needed her. "Cameron its uh...its House. I know you're probably sitting on your couch reading a book. But uh..." he stopped and let out an unadioable sigh. "I need you not just as a collegue but in my life. I know i'm arrogant and selfish and lets face it i'm an ass but apparently thats what you like." he said quickly. "But uh..just give me a call." he said hanging up quickly. He placed his head into his hands. What kind of message was that? He shook his head at his own stupidity. She deserved way more then that. And he had the sickening feeling that he could never give her exactly what she wanted.

His head suddenly snapped into the direction of the door and sighed as he got up to answer it. He wasn't really wanting Wilson as company right now. When he opened the door he was not met with the physique that was James Wilson but with the ever beautiful Allison Cameron, "Cameron." his words only escaping his throat as a sigh.

Cameron took a step forward and look up at him, "I couldn't leave." she whispered. And it was true, her feet never left his front porch. She had debated whether or not to leave for an hour.

House looked at her his heart racing as he took a step forward and looked down into her eyes, "I know." he said again in nothing more then a whisper. He lifted his hand and placed it on her cheek gently, "I don't want you to leave."

Cameron closed her eyes for a second and relaxed into the touch of his hand on her cheek. "Why?" she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.

House took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This was all or nothing now. He took one last step forward so that their bodies were almost touching. He dipped his head down slowly and placed a gentle yet loving kiss on her lips. And that was all that Cameron needed to know why she couldn't leave. Not only work but why she couldn't leave his porch earlier. She wrapped her arms around him and let herself relax into the kiss because now there would be many more to come. Maybe even a picture to go up on his shelf.

THE END


End file.
